


Like a Secret in Your Throat

by mercurybard



Category: Criminal Minds, Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The job makes it tough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Secret in Your Throat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neither show belongs to me. I'm just playing around.

JJ was so zoned out that she didn’t realize Agent Eppes had come over to her table until his beer bottle appeared in her field of vision. She jerked back, startled.

“You look like you were a thousand miles away,” he said as he slid into the booth across from her.

“Just thinking,” she admitted. They’d all come out to this hole-in-the-wall place to celebrate the successful closure of a case—a joint venture between LA’s Major Crimes division and Quantico’s BAU.

“Good thoughts or bad thoughts?”

Eppes had an infectious smile, she’d give him that. It was almost enough to make her feel semi-attractive despite how grimy she felt after 27 hours without a shower or more than a catnap at a conference table. “Mixed bag,” she admitted. “On the one hand, we got the guy. On the other, I’m as large as a whale, and the kid keeps kicking my left kidney.”

“Boy or a girl?”

“Don’t know yet.” JJ smoothed a hand over her large and prominent baby bump. There was a hard spot where the baby’s back was pressing against the wall of the uterus, just to the right of her belly button (which was rapidly turning into an outie and _hurt_ ). “I wanted the dad to be there when I found out, but he could never make it to any of the ultrasounds.” She felt her face flush as she realized what sort of light that cast on William. “Not that he didn’t want to, just…he’s a cop. Things keep coming up.”

Eppes nodded sympathetically. “I know how that goes—up until a couple of weeks ago, I was dating a federal prosecutor. Trying to make her schedule mesh with mine was like herding cats.”

“The job makes it tough,” JJ agreed. Her hands had stopped moving, now folded over her belly at the highest part of the curve. She was sitting with her back against the wall so she could stretch her legs out across the booth’s seat, and she tried not to think of what might be on the wall behind her head that was now transferring to her hair. “The only people you really spend time with are other agents, victims, and suspects, which no, no, and _hell no_.” As if to punctuate that last bit, the baby landed a solid kick to the kidney that made JJ wince. “Would you knock it off? Please?” she said, addressing her belly.

Eppes, damn him, laughed. “I bet it’s a girl—feisty. Like her mom.” He took a swig of his beer, his eyes meeting JJ’s around the bottle.

JJ had to duck her head to hide the blush.


End file.
